


Campfire thoughts

by Kudaiyamu



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Death, Gen, drunken ponderings, molly is dead, so sorry for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kudaiyamu/pseuds/Kudaiyamu
Summary: Caleb and clay have a quick discussion on the life and death of Mollymauk





	Campfire thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Totally drunk when I wrote this, I'm sorry. I'll try to revise this later when I'm sober. Maybe. If I remember.

Alone, staring at the fire, he remembered the last time he had taken watch alone. He had convinced himself to stay. Now it wasn’t even an option. He was going to stay with these people, not just because he had invested so much time into them, but because he was realizing he had feelings for them. Molly had made him realize that they only had a finite amount of time in this world, and they were living from day to day. 

He didn’t think he could take another death. He wouldn’t take another death. Not if he could help it. 

He took a swig of whiskey from Nott’s flask, feeling a mild buzz. 

“Are you alright Mr. Caleb? You don’t look to be in a good place right now.” Caleb scowled at the fire as Caduceus made an appearance standing near the fire, a familiar voice with a soft lilt to it echoing in his head with “Mr. Caleb”

“No, Mr. Clay, I am not alright, and I know I don’t always look very good, but I assure you, I am coping just fine.” He took another swig of the whiskey.   
Caduceus looked at him curiously, before staring up at the stars. 

“You know, his life sounds like it was lived amazingly. I am kind of jealous to be honest. It’s been so long since I left the grave yard, and very rarely did I interact with people. It seems as though what counts in life is not the fact that you have lived, but it’s what difference you’ve made to the lives of others that determines the significance of the life you lead. And Mollymauk seems to have made a very big difference in all of you. I hope one day I can leave that kind of mark in the world.” 

Clay brought his gaze down and stared at Caleb across the fire. 

“He left a big mark on all of us. As Beau keeps saying, we need to start leaving things better than when we found them. It’s what he would have wanted. You know he was always giving everything he had to everyone.” Another swig to keep the buzz going. 

“No matter what the price was, he’d give with out care. Sometimes he’d try bargaining, but he’d be so terrible at it, there was no way he could haggle prices down. But it never bothered him. He’d give more than he could afford to most of the time, but he never begrudged others for their services.” Caleb couldn’t feel his face all by now. 

Clay studied Caleb. 

“You’re shivering, are you cold?” Caleb laughed

“I don’t feel anything.” He set Nott’s flask down, staring at the stars, lost in his drunken thoughts. 

He blinked when a pink and green and grey firbolg sat next to him in front of the fire, radiating heat in the cold winter air. Now that he had a reference, he did realize he was cold, the whiskey had lulled him into a false sense of warmth. A shudder raced through his body. 

“You know, as long as you are doing things in molly’s name, I’m sure he would be proud and honored to be the reason behind your change.” Clay gently laid an arm around Caleb’s shoulder. Caleb closed his eyes and reflected on Mollymauk, and the difference the purple tielfing had made in his life. 

“I think we shall always be thinking of Molly, no matter where our journey leads. He will always be with us.”

**Author's Note:**

> "What counts in life is not the mere fact that we have lived, it is what difference we have made to the lives of others that will determine the significance of the life we lead. " - Nelson Mandela


End file.
